This invention relates to a device or set (plurality) of similar devices for sizing a human female breast. In particular, the invention relates to a device or plurality of similar devices for assisting achieving desired sizing of a human female breast in connection with surgery for increasing or decreasing the size of the breast.
There are numerous surgeries on human female breasts, some due to medical conditions such as removal of tumors and others for cosmetic purposes. The procedures variously involve increasing or reducing breast size and/or breast reshaping. These procedures include breast reduction, breast reconstruction, mastectomy and correcting asymmetry of breasts relative to each other. Heretofore, surgeries have not conducted rigorous intraoperative measurement of breasts upon which they are operating. Rather, the surgeries have estimated breast size and/or breast shape intraoperatively by eye and/or by cupping a hand over the breast. Such breast size and/or shape estimations are inherently imprecise.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for intraoperative breast measurement in order to attain more precise breast sizing and shaping intraoperatively. It is a further object of the invention to provide devices functioning as breast sizers, by the use of which at various stages during an operation, the volumes of both breasts in the sizers are compared so that the breasts will end up as close as possible to the same size.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.